Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a manually operated air compression device.
Known devices of this type generally are employed for pressurizing pre-compressed air guns, wherein at least one operating lever, swingably mounted with respect to the cylinder of compression assembly, connected to the piston via articulated linkage. Traditionally, some elements of this linkage occupy space, additional to the length of the cylinder, increasing length of the compression device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact air compression device, wherein piston travel is maximal relatively to the device length.
According to the invention, an improved symmetrical lever assembly is employed with two operating levers pivoted on the cylinder of compression assembly. A first embodiment represents a high-pressure pump, which may be employed for pressurizing containers of so-called pre-charged air guns. Said pump also can be used outside of air guns class, where high air pressure is needed. A second embodiment of the invention is a pre-compressed air pistol, wherein one of operating levers is associated with a pistol frame.
Loading device, valve and trigger mechanism arrangements are out of the scope of this invention, and are not disclosed hereafter.